Two Babes, a Boy, and Bullworth Academy
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Dinah LeFae and her sister Nina move from California to you guessed it, Bullworth! With a new school, new people, and cute boys what's a girl to do? Start mischief of course! Follow Dinah's adventures throughout Bullworth! Story is better than summary. Lol I promise :::::ON HIATUS::::::
1. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

_**Dear Everyone-Who-Reads-This-Story,**_

_**I'm sorry you thought this was a new story but it's just an A/N and an editing job! Please don't hurt me for I can explain myself! You see my old computer suddenly died on me and took my photos, documents, and videos with it. Pretty much anything important on that old computer got wiped from it when it died and the techie guy who tried to fix it for me told me he couldn't recover anything off my computer and that I needed a new on stat! *sigh* But I couldn't afford to just go out like some damn rich person and buy a NEW computer so I pretty much went without a computer/internet for a few months before I saved up and bought a slightly used one just a little over a month ago. And here I am! **_

_**Once I got internet back and got on FF(dot)net I resaved both of my stories and reread them. TGWCDA was still going pretty strong but 'Two Babes, A Boy, And Bullworth Academy' was getting kind of muddy, so I put all the chapters together and edited it. And OH MY GOD there was SO MANY MISTAKES! I almost threw up at how badly that story was written! *shudder* But now it makes a bit more sense all around. And as for the almost complete chapter for this story that got wiped from my old hard drive…I still remember a lot from it so I'm rewriting it on my new computer and it should be up by the middle or end of next moth if everything goes according to plan. **_

_**TGWCDA was just updated about a week ago so I wont be updating that one for a little while yet but I will be updating more frequently now because I have a faster, better, AND smarter computer to work with now. So wish me luck and R&R to give me more energies my lovelies! **_

_**~XOXO The Mistress **_


	2. Chapitre Un Début

Two Babes, a Boy, and Bullworth Academy

By: The Mistress

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs…well that and the plot.

*Dinah POV*

*sigh* 'Four hours. We have been driving from that creepy airport for FOUR HOURS! Well it could be worse; I suppose we could be in a normal car instead of this roomy limo.'

I glance up to see my crazy sister (aka Nina) was happily munching on her strawberry pocky and texting on her new blackberry, while Dad was busy talking on his phone with whom I assume are the movers because he just said furniture.

'Yeah you heard me right, I said movers. We're moving from California or more specifically San Francisco to the Podunk little town of Bullworth.'

'The reason we had to move was because Dad had a work thing, or so he said, so we all had to move to help him work better or whatever. I'm actually kind of looking forward to a new town to demolish.' *smirk*

'Maybe this new town will have some major hotties I can "make friends" with.' *chuckle*

'If not then I suppose I can go with plan B and wreak havoc.'

I looked out the tinted windows (the cool kind you can look out but not in) just as we passed a sign that read: WELCOME TO THE LOVELY TOWN OF BULLWORTH.

'Man, this is gonna be fun.' *smirk*

0o0o0

'Wow. So this is our new house huh? Big. It's nice, I like it.' I looked up at the large three story house. It had a pretty decent sized yard that was surrounded by a brick and iron fence and a large iron gate.

*squeee* 'I can't wait to start a new garden! My last one was ok but this one will be ten times better! I'm gonna grow lots of fruits, veggies, and not to mention lots of flowers and plants!'

'Hmm. What should I start growing first?'

'I'll definitely grow some vegetables first. I'll grow some tomatoes, lettuce, and cucumbers first then after a while I'll try to grow some sweet and regular potatoes, green beans, cucumbers, carrots, cabbage, peppers, and okra.'

'Then for fruit I better start with simple stuff that doesn't take forever to grow, like maybe some watermelons, blackberries, or raspberries. Then after I grow some easy stuff I'll try to grow some fruit trees. Like a some apple, peach, and pear trees.' I reached down and grabbed my 'Bladder Buster' from the cup holder and took a sip, then sat it back down.

'Man that's a lot of fruits and veggies. I hope I can handle all this stuff.'

'For flowers there are endless kinds I think are beautiful. I wanna plant some Golden Sedums, Candytuft, Purple Ice, Chinese Wisteria, and maybe some Climbing Shell Vine and Blue Light, Double Fuchsia, and Freelander Blue Prunella.'

'I'm definitely planting lots of Mixed Monarda, Needle Yuuca, Japanese Bloodgrass, Russell Lupines, Pampas Grass, Black Eyed Suzan's, Hardy Fuchsia, and Calla Lilies.'

'And I might even start planting Border Lilies, White and Purple Angel Trumpets, lots of different roses.'

'Oh! I can't forget the hydrangeas! Should I grow the pink ones or the blue ones? Hell probably in both colors! Haha!' I smiled at the thought of our new house covered in green vines and many different flowers of multiple colors.

'And I'll probably end up planting more but that's all I can think of right now.' I was going over the list of flora and fauna in my head when I felt a familiar buzz from my purse which meant I hat gotten a text. I flipped open the phone without seeing who it was from.

It read: **U have that far off look on yur face again, lmao **

I looked over my phone to see Nina grinning like mad. I tried to glare but it failed because I couldn't help but grin right back at her. I glanced out the window to see the moving trucks had arrived while I was lost in thought.

"I really got to start paying attention to my surroundings." I mumbled to myself.

Me and Nina hopped out of the limo to wait for Dad. He finally got out and told us to go pick which rooms we wanted but to leave the master bedroom alone because it was his, and after we did that he told us to tell the movers where to put our beds and furniture.

The moving men waited outside while Nina and I picked out our rooms. Dad got the largest (of course), I got the second largest (nearly the same size as Dads really), and finally, Nina got the third largest. (Just a teeny bit smaller than mine) The only reason Nina got the smallest room was because she likes small cozy places, kind of like a kitten.

Nina and I got the movers to put the furniture in the correct places in our room, and then they put Dads in his room as per his instruction. After that they started on the other things for the house. While they were doing that I started to personalize or AWESOMIZE my room. I figured Nina was doing the same thing to her room and Dad was probably on the phone again.

My room had a custom made canopy bed that would be round on three sides but fit perfectly into the corner, much like the shape of a teardrop. My sheets are made of black silk and my pillows and comforter are a psycadelic blend of different purples with little black and silver stars and crescent moons. My large vanity was silver with black trimmings.

In one corner there was a silver smiling moon rug with a black coffee table on it. On one side of the coffee table was my small L shaped black leather couch. Then on the other side was my wide screen TV with my various game stations and DVD player. Next to the TV was my small DVD movie rack with all my favorite movies, games, and CDs.

Then on another side of my room next to the closet door was my snake's cage. Her name is Isis after the Egyptian goddess. She's a hybrid between a black mamba and a python. She is basically a big long dangerous snake. But she doesn't have any poison because her poison gland got removed. But she could wrap around you and suffocate you to death which is pretty kick ass.

But next to my bed is my other pets little bed and scratching post. Yup, my other pet is a cute little furry kitten. She is all white with one blue eye and one golden yellow eye. Quite the looker if you ask me. I named her Glacé, which is the French word for Ice.

Then on another wall was my large black bookshelf. It was mainly covered in manga, graphic novels, and art books. The rest of the bare space on my walls was covered in posters in frames, photos of family and friends, and art I'd drawn as well as other things of sentimental value.

'Well I guess I'm pretty much done here so yeah.' I thought while I sat at my large vanity organizing my giant collection of make-up and jewelry. 'I guess I could go see if Nina needs any help or company or whatever.'

I looked over at my clock on my night stand. It said 4:48. I got some time before I start on dinner so I finished my organizing and got up and walked down the hall to Nina's room.

I got to Nina's room and looked at her door, or more importantly the sign on her door. It read: THE** NINA CAVE:** *sigh* "What the hell Nina?" I said as I rolled my eyes at her absolute ~Nina ness~. I knocked on her door and received a chipper "Come in~."

So I turned her door knob and the minute I walked in I was blinded by the overexposure to bright warm colors. Tons of reds, yellows, and of course tons of ORANGE! Orange is Nina's all time absolute favorite color if it wasn't obvious before now.

It's probably due to the fact that Nina's hair color is bright orange. Strangely enough she was born with that color hair. It's totally natural. Nina got her hair color from Mom, just like I got my midnight black hair color from Dad.

But I was blessed with Mom's bright electric blue eyes while Nina was given Dad's own hazel colored ones. But strangely enough, besides my eye color, I look nothing like Mom; I didn't inherit a single physical feature from her side of the family.

I looked at Nina's bright smiling face and couldn't help but see Mom shining through.

I plopped on Nina's bright orange bed and snuggled up to her red and yellow pillows and asked, "So are you done unpacking yet or what? I've been unpacked for what seems like forever."

Nina smiled as she opened a large box filled with what looked like tons of books. "Yeah, all I got left is my books and manga collection." She said while taking out large stacks of books. "Oh so you still have half of your unpacking to do?" I said while trying not to laugh but unable to hold back a cheeky grin.

Nina started laughing saying, "Oh like you got any room to talk ya hypocrite! Your manga collection is just as big, if not bigger, than mine!" she said while very maturely sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Psshhht, whatever, like you have any proof of these accusations! YOU LIE!" The last part was said in a loud screech, followed by a lapse of silence, then uproarious laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh got it hurts, it hurts!" I said while clutching my sides trying to ease the laughter induced pain. Nina wasn't holding up much better. "Oh god I think I laughed so hard I broke a rib." She said while clutching her chest.

When we both calmed down enough though we were both panting like we had just run a marathon, then we sat in a comfortable silence while we let breathing return to normality. I let my eyes wander to take in my surroundings. My sister was such a loud person.

Even her room was loud. Loud decorations, loud furniture, loud clothes, loud everything.

But that's what was great about her. She was outgoing, happy, and herself. *smile*

She was such a child deep down, from the fuzzy pink couch in front of her TV to the mounds of stuffed animals decorating a corner of her room. Not to mention the overly bright and colorful childlike color scheme.

I peeked over at Nina to see her trying (and failing) to organize her large collection of manga, and noticed for the millionth time how much she looks just like Mom, well, save the eyes of course.

She had the same oval shaped face, the same outrageous hair color, the same slim petite body, and the same smile. 'Practically identical.' I thought a bit sadly. I know it upsets Dad a little when he sees Nina because of the uncanny resemblance to Mom. But even though Nina looks just like Mom, it's true I bare a striking resemblance to another woman in our family, it's just not our mother.

*chuckle* 'Of course I would be a spitting image of our crazy ass grandma.' I thought fondly. Well I resemble her when she was in her prime anyways. It's true that in her youth our Grandma Yvette was quite the shining fox. Practically every man she came across wanted to be with her but not marry her. But she never took their offers though because she always said, "Why buy the cow if it's giving its milk away for free?"

I never understood that til' I hit puberty. Haha But anyway back on topic. Grandma Yvette and I could have been twins! The same voluptuous hour glass body shape, the same heart shaped face, and the same smile. The only things difference was the hair and eye colors. Whereas I had black hair and blue eyes Grandma Yvette had blond hair and hazel eyes but other than that; identical. It really is quite amazing really.

Wait…crap! Has Nina been talking this whole time? What's she saying?

"….arrived today." Crap I definitely missed a lot.

"Sorry, what did ya say again?" I asked sheepishly.

*sigh* She gave me an annoyed frustrated look and said, "Dammit Dinah you know I hate it when zone out like that when I'm in the middle of talking." *Pfffft* "You do it too, and more than I do!" I told her while crossing my arms over my ample chest and raising a perfectly eyebrow at her.

*huff* "Yeah well whatever." She said morosely. *chuckle* "Yeah that's what I thought." I said while she pouted. "Anyway what were you saying again?" I said while squinting my eyes to keep from going blind in her bright room. She skipped over to the bed and plopped next to me and said, "I was trying to say that Dad told me earlier that our new Bullworth uniforms from Aunt Izzy got her a little while ago.

I sat up on the bed and said, "Cool where are they then?" Nina flipped on her back and replied, "They're down stairs in the foyer. Wanna go and get'em?" she asked sounding exited. I thought about it for a second before saying, "Sure, why the hell not, lets go get some snacks too." Nina seemed thrilled by the notion of snacks. Typical Nina, haha.

Well we both got up and stretched before heading out her door and down the hall to the stairs. After walking down both sets of stairs to the first floor we came to the foyer. There sitting between an end table and coat rack was a big box that looked like it could fit a whole computer inside of it. It was wrapped in white delivery paper with Aunt Izzy's design logo (a tribal looking butterfly) and her brand name {Skyn Tyte Designs} as well as a bunch of shipping information.

We were about to lift the box and take it up stairs before I glanced up at the clock. It said 5:43. Crap. I need to get dinner started. Yes I do all the cooking, because Dad and Nina are just terrible at it. And I mean REALLY terrible. Dad can never seem to cook anything through, it's like everything's raw still, and Nina pretty much burns everything she touches. Still don't know how she managed to burn that soup that once. She's so weird.

Anyway so the task was left to me because I'm the only decent cook in this house. So I looked over to Nina and said, "C'mon, let's take this to the kitchen. I got to start dinner if you want to eat tonight." Nina nodded her head and asked, "What cha going to make tonight Dinah?" I thought about it and asked her in return, "I don't know. What do you think I should make? I'm thinking something easy tonight cuz I'm kind of tired." I said while we carried the box all the way to the kitchen.

We sat the box near the kitchen table which Nina sat at and I headed to the fridge to see what I could make. I looked inside and searched around. We had ground beef so I could make meatloaf maybe. "Hey Nina how about I make some meatloaf for dinner? Sound good to you?" I asked while looking in the cabinet for something—aha! Instant mashed potatoes—score.

"Pfft, Dinah you know I'm not picky about your food, I'll eat whatever you make and so will dad, if he gets home tonight. He might have to work late." She said while giving me a smile. Yeah she and Dad have never been picky eaters. Thank God. *smile*

"Ok meatloaf it is. And mashed potatoes with gravy, some sweet peas, cornbread, and I'm thinkin' banana pudding with cut up bananas and wafers inside. Sound tasty?" I asked while getting ingredients out.

Nina nodded happily and asked if she could look at the uniforms already. I said sure and started getting dinner ready. And that's pretty much how the day ended. Us fawning over our awesome new uniforms, me cooking dinner, Dad calling to tell us he wont be home til' around 2 in the morning, me finishing cooking dinner, us eating and talking about everything, us washing our dishes, putting up leftovers, watching TV together, getting sleepy and walking up the stairs together to go to our rooms and finally sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

**:::Next Day:::**

**::: 8:34 a.m. LeFae Manor :::**

I could faintly hear the chirping and twittering of birds but it sounded far away. I reluctantly cracked open one of my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the black lace curtains that cover my French balcony doors.

"…the hell, morning already?" I stifled a yawn and rolled over on my other side away from the evil light to see my clock on the nightstand say 8:35. "Crap I better head down stairs so I can get started on breakfast." I scrunched my nose up and mumbled out, "And I got to get Nina up cuz we have things to do today…dammit."

I finally sat up, stretched and yawned, then rolled off the bed and slipped my feet into my warm and cozy leopard print slippers. I stood up then headed over to my personal bathroom and started up a warm shower. Then I slipped out of my nightie and into the steamy shower of water.

After a good 30 minutes enjoying the warmth of the shower then actually washing myself off I stepped out of the shower and into a bathrobe completely clean. I practically skipped to my walk in closet (I'm always happy after a shower) and started looking for what I was going to wear today.

I finally decided on a skin tight black sweater with a plunging 'V' neck, a fashionably faded pair of blue jeans, and a black pair of converse.

And for accessories I picked out a black silk ribbon necklace with a silver sun shaped Pendant hanging from it, and black and silver bangles on both wrists, and lastly a shiny pair of silver hoops plus two black and silver studs in each ear.

After getting dressed I headed over to my vanity to put on a little bit of make up. I wanted avery small bit of black eyeliner today so I applied that first then some black mascara to make my lashes longer. That look always makes my eyes stand out beautifully. Last I put on some strawberry chap stick to keep my lips from cracking and then put on a layer of strawberry scented lip gloss to make my lips shine. There, now I'm done and looking fabulous too.

Now that I was finally ready to greet the day I decided to go on and get Nina up so she could get ready while I make breakfast. Then after we eat we can head out to stock up on groceries and anything else we will need.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed all the stuff I needed inside. You know like my cell phone, my house and car keys, my credit card, some extra cash just in case, a pen and note pad, and some other junk too.

After getting everything I needed I headed to Nina's room and knocked on her door only to receive no response. I poked my head into the dark room and heard soft snores coming from the direction of Nina's bed. A naughty grin slowly spread across my face and I tip toed across the room to her bed.

I snuck up to her side and said in a very casual voice, "Hey Nina why is a butt naked Vin Disel lounging on your balcony…naked?" Almost .05 seconds later a very alert and much exited Nina practically rocketed out of her bed over to the window searching frantically for the nude muscled Adonis.

"What? Where? WHERE? I don't SEE him! Did he run off? DINAH WHERE IS HE?" She said very frantically and out of breath. I saw her sad face and took pity on her poor soul and said, "Oh Nina you weren't quick enough, and he did a back flip summer salt into a Ferrari and sped off into the sunrise til' next time." I said with fake remorse and sadness coloring my words.

She started to tear up until a wave of determination washed over her features and she said with much confidence, "I WILL catch you buck naked one of these days Vin Disel you damn smexy bastard! I WILL! Make no mistake!" She said rather dramatically with a fiery aura surrounding her. I coughed rather loudly breaking her from her devious thoughts. "Uh Nina you got to hurry and shower and get dressed while I make breakfast cuz we got things to do today, do you have what you want to wear today already picked out?" I said while walking over to her closet and opening the door and peeking in.

"No I didn't think about it last night, will you do it for me?" She said while heading to the bathroom. "If I try to do it after I get out of the shower then today isn't ever going to get started." She concluded before slamming the door closed then cracking the door open to peek around the corner to say, "And pick out something cute will ya?" She said with a cheeky smile. I stared at the closed door for a few more seconds before turning back to the closet and huffed out, "Yeah whatever you little punk, I'll pick out something for you." before I started picking out things that looked good together. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with 'Don't You Wish You Were Me?' across the front, a pink plaid hoodie, and a pair of pink plaid hi-top converse and a black and silver striped skinny belt to finish the look.

After grabbing all the clothes I picked out I threw them on her bed then opened the bathroom door and stuck my head through and yelled. "Nina! Move your ass! I picked out your clothes and now I'm heading down stairs to make breakfast!" And as I closed the door I heard her yell back, "Kay! Be out in a minute! Thanks!"

I picked up my purse and left Nina's room and headed down stairs and to the kitchen. I sat my purse down on the kitchen table as I passed and made a bee line for the fridge to check out what was inside. After further inspection it turned out all we had was enough to make some grilled cheese. "Oh well, it's better to make due with what you have than have nothing at all." I said while gathering the few meager items from the fridge and sitting them on the island in the middle of the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I grabbed a frying pan down from the hooks above the island and started prepping it for the food.

I quickly cooked up a few grilled cheeses and put them on two plates and sat them at the table. I took a whiff of the tasty smelling sandwiches and couldn't help but let my mouth water a little from the oh so appetizing scent. Ah smells so yummy. Then while I started digging into my food I heard Nina tromping down the stairs noisily alerting me to her arrival. She trotted into the kitchen happily with her nose stuck in the air. "Mmmmm smells good Dinah, can't wait to eat." She said as she plopped down across from me and sat her purse in the chair next to her. Not even a second later she started shoveling food into her mouth.

We continued to eat our food til we were and sat our dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. (Tisk tisk teenagers always procrastinate huh?) We headed to the front door then Nina asked, "Hey Dinah where we going? I never asked you." She said while putting her purse on her shoulder and sliding her hot pink framed sunglasses onto her face.

"We need to go shopping for food and anything else we might need for a while." I said while opening the door and stepping out into the warm sunny day. "And hey if we get everything done before the sun goes down then we can go to the beach." I said with a bright smile. Nina smiled back at me and said, "There's a beach around here?" I shrugged and replied, "Yeah I saw it the other day when we were driving to the house."

We walked over to the garage and I took out my keys and pressed the button on my keychain and BAM like magic the garage doors slid open to reveal my baby or more accurately my 1968 Roadrunner. A true beauty she is, with her canary yellow paint and purple and orange flames on the front and sides. Yup, true beauty.

I couldn't help but let a happy sigh escape my lips. And apparently Nina couldn't help but let an annoyed groan escape hers. "Can we go now before you start having sex with your car? Please?" She said kind of annoyed. She knows I totally love my baby.

We hopped in and sped off. We made it to the store 10 minutes later and parked. While we got out I locked all the doors then turned to the store and walked in ready to shop til' I dropped.

Nina and I stepped through the sliding glass doors into the cool interior of the super market. I grabbed a basket and told Nina to go pick out a snack or ten for her while I pick out some _real_ food for actual meals and whatnot. She nodded and skipped off to god knows where to find god knows what.

I first went to where the steak and other meats were located. I started there and worked my way through the whole store. Buying tons of meats, breads, fruits, vegetables, tons of canned foods, cleaning supplies, seasonings, and anything else that caught my fancy really.

Once I was done with the real shopping I decided to walk over to where the junk food was to see if I could find Nina. I looked for a few minutes before I found her in the candy isle drooling on the floor. She looked up and said in a dreamy voice, "_Can we get them all?_"

I raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at her before saying, "No. Pick out a few and meet me in the isle with the chips and sodas." She pouted and mumbled an 'ok fine' and I can't be sure but I think she called me a 'meanie pants' before I turned out of the isle. I roll my eyes at her and started walking down the isle picking out different bags of chips, pretzels, cookies, cheese poofs, and chex party mixes. Then I picked out some different jars of dips, cheeses, and salsas.

Lastly I turned to the other side of the isle to pick out a few twelve packs of sodas. There were tons of different kinds but in the end I decided on Orange Soda, Barks Root Beer, Mountain Dew, a new one I never tasted before called Beam Cola, Cherry Coke, and lastly Blue Mountain Dew.

'Why the hell wont it come down, is it stuck or something?' I thought irritably. The case finally came loose but I accidentally pulled it a little too far and it was about to fall on me when a pair of arms caught it. Upon further inspection I noticed it was a very **male** pair of arms. I looked up into the face of one of the cutest guys I had ever seen.

He picked up the case of sodas for me and said, "Hey it looked like you were going to drop this so..uh..here you looked like you needed some help." He looked so nervous and he even blushed a little! Aww! SO cute! I couldn't help it! I smiled up at him and even giggled a little. But that just made him blush harder. "Sure, thanks for the help, here just put it with the other cases." I said while I smiled at him sweetly. He nodded and sat the soda with the others before turning back tome and telling me to be careful next time.

Hmm this guy is cute no doubt about that, but he's also sweet and kind. I can totally see myself going out with him. "Hey I never got your name." I said cutely. He said, "Oh. Uh...Well my names Peter but everybody calls me Pete." He even smiled at me. C-U-T-E! With my mind made up I told him to hold up a second, and I went through my purse and pulled out my little note pad and purple gel and glitter pen. I wrote my name and my cell number on it then handed it over to him. His eyes widened a little and was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Why don't you call me sometime Pete? We could totally hang out or even go see a movie together some time." I said while closing my purse. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but eventually just ended up nodding his head. I smiled at him and said, "Bye Pete, see you later." Then I pushed my basket full of food out of the isle to the check out area.

I got a spot in line and remembered I left Nina in the isle full of candy. 'She probably can't make up her mind' I sighed and pulled out my cell and called Nina. It ringed a couple times before she picked up and said, "Yeah?"

"You better hurry cuz I'm at the register and if your not here in three minutes your candy wont get paid for." I said in a cool voice. She yelled an 'ok hold on I'll be right there' before she hung up. I was almost completely checked out before she came barreling up to the check out counter with both arms full of candies and treats.

"Am I too late?" She said out of breath. "Nope you're just in time, go ahead and put your stuff on the counter." She smiled all big and dumped her stuff on the counter. With no more interruptions we checked all the way out and put our bags in the basket and walked out of the store to the car.

We made it to about twenty feet from the store before we saw these three guys in leather jackets looking at my car and practically drooling all over it. They must be the kind of guys who recognize and can appreciate a bad ass car when they see one.

Nina smiled an impish smile before saying, "Hey Dinah looks like three somebody's like your car!" Just then all three guys spun around and the guy in front said, "Yeah, who wants ta know?" Me and Nina looked at each other and laughed. After laughing I spoke up and said, "Calm down guys we were just joking, jeeze learn to take a joke."

He smiled a half smile and said, "Heh yeah, Oh my names Johnny and this is Hal (he pointed to the rounder of the two boys) and this is Vance, (the skinny one) pleased ta meet ya." The aforementioned boys both nodded at us and gave little waves in kind.

Nina and I smiled back at the three boys and said hi back and introduced ourselves, "My name is Dinah and this is my sister Nina, and it's nice to meet you three too."

"Hey so who fixed up this roadrunner, she's a beauty, was it ya bruther or ya dad or sumthin'?" He said while glancing at my roadrunner. "Nah I did it over the summer a few years ago, all by myself too." I said with a hint of pride in my voice.

All three guys looked at me in what appeared to be shock, astonishment, and awe. Vance spoke up and said, "No way! Where'd ya get the money fa dat?" Hal nodded his head quickly in astonishment, wondering the same thing.

"My dad helped me pay for most of it but I got a job with my aunt and that helped pay for the rest, so yeah." I said while shrugging my shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way while Nina and I opening up the trunk and put the groceries in. Then me and Nina hopped in the car and closed the doors but before we sped off I slipped on my sun glasses and leaned out the window and said, "Well maybe we'll see you guys around, later boys."

Then I made a big show of peeling out of the parking lot, and then headed home. When we got there we put all the groceries away where they belonged and decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach. YAY! We both proceeded to run upstairs to find our bathing suits and hurry up and put them on so we could make it to the beach.

After Nina and I decided which swimsuits we were going to wear (black halter bikini top with lavender bikini shorts for me and a lime green tube top and a hot pink string bikini bottom for Nina), we packed a small lunch and a couple beach towels, a set of clothes each for when we get out of the water, our purses (we take them everywhere), and a couple other things too. After that we hopped in my car and headed off to the beach.

I finally found a decent parking spot and parked and then we grabbed our things and headed for the beach. We found a somewhat sunny spot (considering it was cloudy that day) and I started putting on sun screen then laid back on my beach towel with my shades on while Nina headed for the water to swim for a bit.

We spent the rest of the day at the beach relaxing, eating lunch, getting a little tan, and building sand castles. It was so much fun. At one point I noticed a couple good looking preppy boys on the board walk checking out me and Nina and I thought they were going to come down and talk to us but before they did a bigger preppy boy came over to them and started talking then they all left together.

It was almost time for sunset when we finally decided to go home. When we got there Dad as usual wasn't home and I was too tired to cook anything so we decided to just order a couple pizzas. We ate some pizza and watched "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit!" on TV (I love that movie) then cleaned up our mess and headed off to bed, knowing the next day held a new school filled with new people and new experiences. Huh, ought to be fun.

**::THE NEXT MORNING::**

*BEE-BEE-BEEP-BEE-BEE-BEEP*

I rolled over and slammed the off button before rolling onto my back arching up off the bed until I heard a satisfying *pop* then sat up on the edge of the bed so I could (unwillingly) greet the day. I shakily stood up then headed over to my closet to throw something on until I could get in my soothing wake up shower.

*yawn* 'Why an I getting up so early again?' I thought while I threw on an old tee that reached my knees and a pair of boys shorts. I glanced at my Invader Zim alarm clock to see it was 5:00 am. 'Oh yeah I have to cook mine and Nina's breakfast plus make a lunch for us. Joy.' I grabbed my 'girl's bathroom bag' and went to my bathroom to freshen up. I came out 10 minutes later and headed down stairs to the kitchen so I can start on lunch.

I got to the kitchen and looked around in the fridge and in the cabinets to try and figure out what to make for our lunch. I decided to make some soup, or more specifically my Creamy Cheesy French Onion Soup! It's one of Nina's _MANY_ favorites! And I think it's yummy too. "Okay I got the big pot out and now to get the ingredients ready." I set to work on that and started dicing, chopping, mincing, and mixing all the soup ingredients together then ta-da the soup was on the stove simmering. Once the soup was on the stove cooking I set out to make some of the garlic croissants that Nina likes to dip in her soup.

I got the dough ready and let it sit for ten minutes so it could rise accordingly then checked on the soup. It was absolutely _perfecto_! I set it on a back burner on low so it would stop cooking but still stay nice and hot for packing. I went back to the croissant dough and shaped them into crescents and sprayed the cookie sheet with no stick spray put them on the cookie sheet and popped them in the oven and set the timer. I went over to the cabinet and got out our jumbo family size thermos and set to work filling it to the brim with the delicious soup and put the lid on and closed it tight so none of the soup could spill out.

There was still a lot of soup left over so I got out a smaller thermos out and filled it with soup so I could take it to Dad then sat it next to mine and Nina's. The oven timer went off and I rushed to get the oven mitts and threw them on and opened the oven door and a mouth watering smell wafted around my face and into my nose. Mmmmm…garlic croissants! I sat them on the counter near a window which I quickly opened and let them cool naturally. It's old fashioned I know, but the old ways work best I find.

I looked up at the kitty cat clock on the wall to find it was almost 7:15am. Classes at Bullworth start at 9 o'clock so we should really try to leave at or before 8:30 if we want to find our classes and our lockers, plus we have to meet the principal, Mr. Crabblesnitch before classes. And now that I think about it Dad said he ordered us a private room together in the Girl's Dorm in case we got too tired and didn't want to have to drive home. He said he didn't want us trying to drive home only to fall asleep at the wheel. But we probably won't ever use it but whatever. It may come in handy sooner or later.

I checked on the croissants and they cooled off nicely. They were still warm so I got two plastic Tupperware containers out for the croissants and sat them near the cookie sheet. One was medium sized and one was small. I filled them to the brim with the flakey little morsels then put the lids on them both and sat them next to the thermoses. I didn't have a lunch box big enough for all the food to fit in so I got out our old picnic basket and put our checkered picnic blanket in the bottom to cushion the food. I sat both thermoses in first then the containers of croissants in next.

I got a enough bowls and spoons from the cabinet and silverware drawer then packed them in the basket next to the thermoses. I grabbed a small pack of paper napkins from the throw away drawer (we keep paper and plastic things in here...duh) and tucked them in the picnic basket then closed the lid on the basket and set it on the counter near the fridge. I looked up at clock again and it's 7:36am. I got enough time to go wake up Nina, help her get ready, get myself ready (I'm still in a tee and boy shorts people), get breakfast ready (if Nina hurries maybe), and get to Dad's work so I can get him his lunch before we have to get to school.

I started up the stairs and headed straight for Nina's room. I opened the door not bothering with knocking because for some reason or another she never hears me knock on school mornings. Pretty convenient if you ask me. I flipped the light on and I heard her hiss from the bed before she groaned out, "Dinah! Turn the frickin' light OUT!" I smiled then tore the covers off of her then said, "No can do Nina my sweet! Time to get up and get ready for our first day at our new school! C'mon! GET UUUUUUP! Your uniforms already laid out for you to put on in the bathroom. Come on get up Nina! I made your favorite for lunch today." I said in a sing-song voice.

Her head popped up from under her pillow and she smiled a big smile and said, "We're going to have rainbow brownies for lunch?" I face palmed and sighed. "No Nina, not rainbow brownies. We're having my famous Creamy Cheesy French Onion Soup, with garlic croissants!" I wanted today's lunch to be a surprise but, hey, she **finally** got out of bed. *smile* Plus it was pretty funny seeing her eyes get all wide and seeing her drown her pillow in drool. Nina really is such a glutton.

After she quit drooling and went to her bathroom to get ready I went to mine to do the same. I love the uniform Aunt Izzy made for me. It's a pair of dark forest green plaid short shorts, a white cotton button up shirt with shiny silver buttons, a silky black vest that goes over the shirt with the Bullworth logo embroidered on the left breast side of the vest, a pair of black knee length stockings, and a shiny pair of paten leather 4 inch heel Mary Jane's. I already took a shower so I immediately got dressed and grabbed my purse and put it in my Emily the Strange messenger bag I packed last night before I went to bed.

I also threw on my silver hoops along with my studs in my ears (I have 4 holes in each ear), multiple silver bangles on each wrist, and a silver chain with a silver butterfly pendent on it and small amount of black eyeliner and mascara with pink strawberry lip gloss. I decided to leave my long black hair free to blow in the wind.

I checked one last time to make sure I had everything before I went to check on Nina. I opened her door and she wasn't anywhere I could see so I knocked on the bathroom door and she called through the door, "Hold on I'm almost done. I just have to rinse off and then I'll get out." I could feel my left eye twitch in annoyance. She wasn't even out of the damn shower yet? I sat on her bed and waited for her to get out. I flipped open my phone a few minutes later and it was 8 o'clock on the dot. Crap, now I don't have time to make any breakfast. We're going to have to get some fast food breakfast at a corner store or something if we'll want to eat. Not to mention I have to get Dad his lunch before we get to school. Damn it.

I banged on Nina's bathroom door with my fist and opened it a crack and yelled, "Nina we have to go now or we won't be able to get Dad his lunch I made him. C'mon we're going to be late." She stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel with her uniform clutched in her hands and rushed over to her bed and started pulling on her clothes and told me to hand her the 'Skyn Tyte' Butterfly messenger bag Aunt Izzy made just for her. When she finally got her uniform on (which happened to be a plaid skirt the same color as my shorts, a black leather belt with a shiny silver heart shaped belt buckle, a white cotton button up shirt the same as mine, white knee length socks with shiny black Mary Jane's, tons of rubber rainbow bracelets, and matching silver heart shaped earring/choker combo) she put on a little bit of skin tone eyeliner and rosy lip gloss and she was ready to go.

When we were both ready we tore out of the house (after grabbing the lunches) to the car and jumped in and sped off to our first stop, Dad's work. We got to his large multi-story building and told the receptionist to tell him his daughters were here with his lunch and to ask him to buzz us up. A quick call to the top most floor and we were in the elevator pressing the penthouse button. A few minutes later and we were knocking on Dad's office door. He told us to come in and we hurried in and I told Dad I made him some soup for lunch. He thanked me and told Nina to behave at school and to not embarrass me or her. We laughed and each gave him a kiss on the cheek then made our way down to the lobby and then on our way to get some breakfast.

**~Father's POV~**

I watched my two girls leave my office with huge smiles on their faces and looked down at the wonderful lunch Dinah made me. I felt a pang of guilt at the thought of them being alone most of the time. Emily would be so disappointed in me if she could see me now. I'm sorry Emily. *sigh* I better get back to work.

**~End Father's POV~**

**~Nina's POV~**

Dinah and I just left Dad's office and he looked okay, not too overworked. Now! Time to get some breakfast! "HUZZAH!" *giggle* Now Dinah's looking at me funny. Then again I probably shouldn't have yelled that out loud, oh well.

**~~~TBC~~~**

**A/N: I hope everyone likes my editing job I did on this story! I really wasn't happy with it before and felt like it was going nowhere! But now I have new hope for this story! I also feel bad I didn't update for what felt like forever! Sorry! I was in the process of buying a new computer because my old one DIED and took the almost finished new chapter for this story (as well as all my other written works, photos, and videos) with it! I died a little inside once I found out I couldn't get anything back! T^T Now I have to remember and retype the whole new chapter! But fear not because I just got a BRAND NEW COMPUTER! And now I can write to my hearts content! n_n super awesome! Oh and R&R PLEASE! It keeps me alive! Thank you! ~The Mistress**


	3. MUCHO IMPORTANTE READ ME!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE!**

**PLEASE READ!**

Okay everyone I AM SO SORRY that this isn't an update! I just thought I ought to tell you that my 'oh-so FUCKING-expensive' new computer just fucking broke on me! I asked my cousins' friend who's a whiz at dealing with computers and he told me I need a new motherboard. *SIGH* and that's apparently going to set me back about $150! God just kill me now! So I just wanted to let everyone who reads my stories know that I won't be able to update for a while. Once I solve this problem I will update, ok? Wish me luck people! Mucho love, The Mistress!


	4. PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER

_Please do not review this chapter. I am simply doing my_

_Part to stop Fanfiction's stupid reign against authors that either _

_Don't know better or don't bother to read through the stupid mile-long_

_List of rules and are punished for a slight by complete removal_

_Of his/her/their stories. Please help us support-I did my part, and_

_Now you can help do yours. _

_Sincerely, .Mistress.92, a veteran of the site._

Greetings to the fine folks that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

.Mistress.92


	5. Deuxième Chapitre

**Two Babes, a Boy, and Bullworth Academy**

**By: The Mistress**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs…well that and the plot.**

***Dinah POV***

'Oh God we are _so_ gonna be late!' I thought as I drove down the practically deserted street. After we left Dads office I pulled us up to the closest fast food place I could find. It was a burger joint called 'Burgerz'. Totally original I know. We ended up getting something called the 'Brekfast Speshull.' It was just a huge bag full of breakfast foods, but back to the situation at hand. Nina and I were both eating bacon egg and cheese biscuits while I drove us to school. I was driving a _teensy bit_ above the speed limit but it was only because I didn't want us to be late.

I had to come to an abrupt tire screeching halt because an elderly lady was in the middle of the **FREAKING ROAD!** Nina and I just sat there waiting, waiting for her to hurry up and cross the damn road. She finally made it across and I slammed my foot on the gas to make up the time we lost waiting for that old granny to get out of the road. We made it to the Bullworth parking lot and parked in record time. We got out and grabbed our bags and headed to the front of the school. I looked back at Nina to tell her to stop dragging her ass and saw that she was stuffing her face with that huge bag of breakfast food. I grimaced and snatched the bag from her and said, Dammit Nina, that food isn't good for you! The only reason I got it was because I didn't want us to be hungry on the first day of school!"

I looked over to a group of boys with gelled hair and leather jackets leaning against a crumbling stone wall and noticed they were dressed in the same style as the three boys we met in that grocery store parking lot the other day. I rushed over to them and said, "Hey do you guys want the rest of our food? We can't eat it all." They looked shocked and one with auburn red hair styled in a pompadour with a blue denim jacket over a blue vest, with brown slacks and leather boots stepped forward and said, "Thanks sweet cheeks!" I gave him the bag of greasy food and raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Yeah whatever, and don't call me sweet cheeks." I said with a bit of ice in my voice before I flipped my hair and turned around and pulled Nina by the arm to the front of the school so we could meet the principal, I think his name was.

But before we could make it more than ten steps the boy from before said, "Hey wait! I didn't mean to be rude before, I'm Lucky by the way, Lucky De Luca." I turned back around towards him and stared at him, appraising him for any deception on his part before seeing none and smiling at him and replying, "Hello Lucky, my name's Dinah and this is my sister Nina." Nina smiled and waved at him which he returned and said it was nice to meet us. I told him we had to go see Crabblesnitch and he told us that we could sit with him and his friends at lunch if we wanted.

Nina and I smiled at him and I told him we'd see before running off with Nina. We got to the front of the main building and saw a stuck up looking lady with a bad hair do and a scowl on her face pacing in front of the double doors that led to the foyer of the building. She saw us and her scowl deepened a bit before she asked us if we were the LeFae girls. Nina chirped out a happy "Yes." And the lady went into this spiel about how the 'amazing Dr. Crabblesnitch' has been waiting for our arrival and that it was rude to keep such a 'busy and highly important' man like Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting. Nina and I just glanced at each other out of the corner of our eyes and mouthed silently; '_Freak_.' before following the crazy lady who we later found out was named Mrs. Danvers.

She led us up a flight of stairs and was about to go through a doorway into what appeared to be an office but stopped short and shouted at a boy with a teal vest on and dark brown hair and a scar running through his left eyebrow and eye. "Mr. Smith! Have you gone to see the nurse yet? If not then go NOW!" She yelled out in a shrill voice, causing Nina and I as well as the boy in the teal vest to wince in near unison. He scowled at her and said that was where he was heading now. Mrs. Danvers turned and went into the office and before we followed her in I heard the Smith boy mutter out, "Stupid old cow need to…" before he was to far away to hear him anymore.

Mrs. Danvers told us that Dr. Crabblesnitch was waiting for us in his office and for us to go ahead in and to not keep him waiting. 'Broken record much?' I thought idly. Once we got in and sat in the chairs in front of his desk Crabblesnitch went through this whole speech about how we were to stay out of trouble, do well in class, and to and I quote 'keep our noses clean'. We 'mm-hm'd' or shook our heads at the appropriate times and he finally said we could go, but not before he gave us our weekly schedules and a pass that said we could miss our first class of the day so we could go to our dorms to find our rooms and get settled in. We said our thanks and quickly rushed out.

Once we were out of the school we slowed our run to a leisurely walk. I looked at the schedule he gave us and noticed we only had two classes a day, but they lasted roughly two hours a piece.

Monday

Morning: Chemistry (Mr. Watts)

Afternoon: English (Mr. Galloway)

**Tuesday**

Morning: Art (Ms. Phillips)

Afternoon: Gym (Mrs. Walters)

Wednesday

Morning: Biology (Mr. Slawter)

Afternoon: Music (Ms. Peters)

Thursday

Morning: Shop (Neil)

Afternoon: Photography (Ms. Phillips)

Friday

Morning: Geography (Mr. Matthews)

Afternoon: Math (Mrs. Brown)

After reading through the schedule I shrugged my shoulders and figured none of the classes seemed too hard. We got to the girls dorm and a stern woman with pursed lips, pinched face, and thick round glasses who introduces herself as Mrs. Peabody the girls dorm hall monitor. She told us that the girls' dorm had a set of rules that were to always be followed.

Rule 1- NO BOYS!

Rule 2- NO PARTIES!

Rule 3- NO ALCOHOL!

Rule 4- NO BREAKING CURFEW!

Mrs. Peabody said as long as we followed the rules and kept our room clean then there would be no problems. She showed us to our shared room and then left us to get settled. I couldn't help but be glad we wouldn't be sleeping here all that much. The walls were an unbearably annoying shade of pink and the carpet was rough and probably older than I was. We were in that room no more than five minutes before we couldn't look at it anymore.

We grabbed our bags and pass but left our lunches in our dorm room in the armoire and decided to tour around the school. We were walking around not really paying attention where we were going when we ran into that boy from earlier, the one with the scar on his face and the teal vest. When he saw us he raised an eyebrow and smirked a little before he jogged over to us and introduced himself.

"Hey there ladies, you must be new here. I'm Gary, and what might your names be?" He said with a slightly devious smirk. One word flashed through my mind to describe Gary: **trouble**, plain and simple. Nina giggled and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and she was blushing and smiling flirtatiously at Gary. I groaned internally at Nina's choices in men. I swear she had the worst taste. She always goes for the bad boys or delinquents. *sigh*

I introduced us and Gary asked us why we weren't in class and I told him that we got a pass from Crabblesnitch that let us miss our first class. He asked to see it and before I could ask why Nina the idiot that she is snatched it from me and handed it to Gary. He looked at the pass before he smiled a wicked smile at us and pointed out that Crabblesnitch didn't put a time when the pass expired, and since he didn't then it was good pretty much forever. I smirked myself and as Gary was opening his mouth to say something I whipped my hand out and snatched the pass from his finger before he could even get the first syllable past his lips.

He stared at me wide eyed before his eyebrows drew down and a frown came over his face. I grinned at him and asked him why he wasn't in class and he shrugged and said with his frown still in place, "I didn't really feel like attending my government designated educational course this early in the morning." Nina looked a bit confused so I told her he said that he said he just didn't want to go this early in big words. Her smile returned and she nodded in agreement saying she didn't like getting up early either.

Gary then stepped between us and threw an arm around each of our shoulders before he practically purred out, "So do you ladies want a tour of our fine school?" Nina just laughed at his slightly flirty behavior while I just rolled my eyes. 'Trouble here we come."

**TBC!**

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update everyone. But as you may know my 'fancy new laptop' crapped out on me and took all my documents, files, videos, and pictures with it! *annoyed sigh* Anywho, the chapter would have been longer but I typed it on my Moms computer and apparently her computer doesn't have auto save and I wrote four more pages of script but her crap computer lost it, and I just couldn't hold off updating any longer. So it may be short but at least it's something. Here ya go. **

**~The Mistress, XOXO**


End file.
